toystorymoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex
Rex is a supporting character in the Toy Story series. He is an anxiety-riddled, plastic Tyrannosaurus Rex toy originally belonging to Andy Davis. Background Official Description : Rex may look like the most fearsome dinosaur in the toy box, but this tyrannosaurus is one of the most lovable toys of the bunch. Despite his endless worries and insecurities about his small roar, Rex always comes through for his pals. Development Rex was created as the token dinosaur for Andy's toy collection and has a similar build to the Tyrannosaurus from the Dino-Riders toyline. In the original story pitch for Toy Story, Rex's personality was mostly the same as in the final film (although his reaction to the birthday was even more horror-struck and devastated, where he clung to Slinky while sobbing and yelling that they're "doomed" mid-sobs), except that he also showed himself to get very angry and vengeful when Woody callously admits to throwing Buzz out of the window on purpose. Personality Despite being portrayed as a ferocious Tyrannosaurus Rex, Rex is, ironically, gentle, kind, caring, and hates any kind of argument or confrontation. Though his vocabulary is fairly strong, he is somewhat absent-minded and tends to cause accidental mayhem due to his size and obliviousness Rex suffers from anxiety. He fears being replaced or abandoned, either at the prospect of being thrown away or the arrival of a newer, more ferocious dinosaur toy. Despite his fears, he finds happiness and enjoyment in most things; one of his favorite pastimes includes playing video games with his friends, a hobby in which Rex has shown a fair amount of talent. With his childlike demeanor and lack of self-confidence, Rex is the most innocent of all the toys and shows the greatest desire to be loved and played with. Largely because of his innocence, he also can show himself to be very gullible, which is especially evident in the Small Fry short, where he was the only one of the toys to believe that Buzz Lightyear had "shrunk" from contact with the balls in the ball pit, when the rest of the toys quickly realized the "Buzz" that was brought home was an imposter due to his obvious short stature. Despite his constant fear of rejection, he is a valued member of the gang and considered to be the most "ferocious" dinosaur toy a kid could ask for in the eyes of both Andy and Bonnie. Appearances Toy Story In the original film, Rex is first seen making a failed attempt to scare Woody. He then reveals himself to be insecure about his roar, fearing that he is merely coming off as annoying rather than scary. At the time, Andy and his family are preparing to move, so the toys prepare by picking a moving partner to stick with during the transition. Rex is paired with Mr. Potato Head, much to the latter's annoyance. On the day of Andy's birthday, Rex fears that Andy will get a newer, better dinosaur toy and replace him, though this isn't the case as Andy instead receives a Buzz Lightyear figure, to whom Rex immediately takes a shine to like the other toys. Throughout the following days, Rex and Buzz form a friendship. Buzz, at one point, helps Rex master his roar, which he uses to blow the pieces off of Mr. Potato Head. When Woody's jealousy gets the better of him, causing Buzz to fall out the window, Rex is reluctant to place the blame on Woody as he does not like confrontation. When Woody is thrown out of the group for his apparent selfishness, Rex is remorseful but overall in agreement with the rest of the toys. When he sees Woody push RC off the moving van he becomes terrified, thinking Woody is murdering RC too("He's at it again!"). His tune changes, however, when both Woody and Buzz appear to be working together to reunite with Andy, leaving Rex feeling guilty. At the end of the film, Christmas has arrived and the toys anxiously await to see what new toys Andy has gotten. Rex, who has garnered some confidence over the course of the film, openly hopes that Andy gets a leaf-eater dinosaur, so that he may play the dominant predator. Toy Story 2 In Toy Story 2, Rex has since become a fan of the Buzz Lightyear: Attack on Zurg video game. Unfortunately, he is unable to beat the game, mostly due to his small arms preventing him from pressing certain buttons at the same time, resulting in numerous disappointments. Later on, at a garage sale, Woody is stolen by Al McWhiggin of Al's Toy Barn. He is then seen channel-hopping in an attempt to find the Al's Toy Barn commercial, but Hamm eventually takes over, doing it far more rapidly. Buzz establishes a rescue mission, with Rex—who believes his experience with video games have prepared him for the adventure—being one of the recruited toys. At Al's toy store, Rex reads a "Buzz Lightyear" video game strategy guide and finally discovers how to defeat Zurg. He later attracts Buzz #2 (unaware he wasn't Andy's Buzz) with his claim of knowing how to defeat Zurg. In Al's office, Rex tells Buzz #2 about a secret entrance from the game (which Buzz uses to find the vents later). His tail sticking out of Al's bag also lets the real Buzz know where the others are. The toys later travel to Al's apartment, where Buzz #2 and the toys use Rex's head as a battering ram to break in. Unfortunately, they learn that Woody wants to stay with Al and his "Roundup gang", as a means of self-preservation. Woody's mind eventually changes, however, but he is taken by Al before he can be reunited with Rex and the others. Rex, Buzz and the other toys try to follow Al using the elevator, but they are confronted by Zurg in pursuit of Buzz. As a battle ensues, a fearful Rex cannot bare to look, and turns around in fear, inadvertently knocking Zurg off the elevator shaft and accomplishing his goal of defeating the evil emperor. At the end of the film when Hamm is playing the video game, he asks Rex for help, but Rex proudly replies, "I don't need to play; I've lived it!" One of the bloopers shows the scene where the toys use him as a battering ram, only for them to crash and Rex to hurt his head when banged against the locked grate, which didn't even budge. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Andy's Toys Category:Bonnie's Toys